


The  Fulcrum

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith ponders Jeremiah's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  Fulcrum

He stands most often in the middle, between Kurdy and me. Not to divide us. That would never be his purpose. He is, instead, our fulcrum; the axis around which our lives must orbit.

We have all suffered. We have all known dreadful loss. And yet, somehow, _his_ loss will be the one which propels us into whatever new future awaits us.

And my role? As always, when the painting is most grim and terrible, the brush slows. The picture remains unfinished. Yet, this I know. It will be me who sends him careening from his strong center into madness.


End file.
